


Understanding

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Snape vents over his fight with Lily. Please read and review! Tell me you hated it, tell me it was average, tell me you loved it <= preferred... Thanks! <3 Emily :)





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's Note: wow, two uploads a night :) kinda pathetic for me... Anyway... Little more angsty than my usual but I though right after the fight was important for Lily and Snape. review as always!! Because it's what people who love each other do. :) I'd like to give a shout out to my beta Mortal aka Ola ;) You're the BEST.

All credit goes to JKR as always.

____________________________________________________

How dare she! She thinks she can just order him around? Tell him what to do and what’s right and wrong?? As if she is just the bloody moral compass for every student at Hogwarts?

Well, she can’t!

Goddammit! She just doesn’t understand!

He’s a SLYTHERIN.

What are Slytherins supposed to do, ride ponies and eat cake? No! They’re supposed to be the leaders! To guide everyone towards the correct path! 

Avery and Mulciber weren’t doing anything WRONG! It was funny! Who is she to judge HIS friends? As if the people she hangs out with are simply the cream of the crop.

And she hexes POTTER! Does that just not count? Is she allowed to hex everyone she meets because she’s a Gryffindor?? I mean, OBVIOUSLY because she’s a fucking fantastic Gryffindor, when she hexes someone, it’s not because she’s an utter arsehole, it’s because she was just being BRAVE. Sure. Because the fabulous Lily is incapable of wrongdoing. 

She just doesn’t get it!

Avery and Mulciber approached HIM! It wasn’t the other way around! They wanted to be friends with him! 

It’s a choice he had to make: friends or “righteousness.” 

So he may have hexed a few mudbloods, so what?? He didn’t do anything too serious to hurt them! It was just a joke! Avery and Mulciber had dared him to! They were just mudbloods anyway! It was different! 

Of course he felt bad about what the three of them did sometimes! And not all mudbloods are bad. Lily was one. She practically made it a badge of honor. 

And the prank Mulciber and Avery played on Mary McDonald was kind of harsh as far as pranks go. He likes her. She’s one of Lily’s closest friends. One of the only ones who didn’t look down on him. She didn’t deserve that, but Lily overreacted!

Just because he chose to hang out with Avery and Mulciber, doesn’t mean he has become personally responsible for every action they have! 

Ok, so MAYBE she was right! Maybe it was absolutely terrible what they were doing.

But she can’t understand! She has friends other than him! He didn’t until now! He can’t really be picky when it comes to whom he chooses as friends! 

This would be a lot easier to figure out if he could talk to her.

Avery and Mulciber just wouldn’t understand. 


End file.
